


Water

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Wordcount: 100, caveat lector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word can evoke a host of unwelcome memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble was written in response to a challenge at lj community highlander100.
> 
> WARNING: Uncomfortable allusions and some bad language!  
> Rated PG-13, for that epithet and for what is hinted at.

  
Of course Joe had only meant to tease him. That was why he hadn’t shown much of a reaction. His insides, meanwhile, were in turmoil.  
  
* _Chinese water-torture my ass! I’ve never been THAT inventive! Trust your fellow-mortals to possess such perverted little minds all on their own, Dawson!_ *  
  
It had taken him a year to manage even drinking water again. But he’d kept at it, and he had managed. Now he just needed to get rid of the dislike of ships that he kept blaming on a different made-up event every time he was asked. But then, maybe not.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story is also archived at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=920)


End file.
